AU The band Life
by Devil-of-the-Moon
Summary: You're in a bar with your friends and your best friend bets with you about singing on stage. But what if that one bet is going to change your whole life?
1. Chapter 1

The band life

Chapter 1.

The bar was filled with the sound of the band that was playing and the talking of the people around her. Korra loved the sounds of all the people. They gave her a save and happy feeling. She couldn't feel alone here. With a big smile she looked at her friends.

"guys it's great to be here" the girls around her nodded and smiled back at her.  
"Who's getting the drinks?'' Asked one of them.  
"I'll get them!"

Korra walked to the bar and looked at the band while waiting for the drinks. The lead singer was a handsome guy who was probably a little older then she was. The drummer, also a handsome fellow, was obviously enjoying himself and the girls loved it. When Korra came back with the drinks she saw her friends smiling bright at her. She knew immediately that they had planned something.  
"what did you guys do?" she said with a voice filled with distrust.

Her best friend smiled bright at her

"I bet with you here and now that you don't have the courage to go up at that stage to sing a song with that boy.''Her confident self came up immediately.

"Hell yeah that I have the courage for that!"  
"Well prove it!"  
"Now?"  
"What do you think? Of course now!"

Her smile went a little down but she quickly found her fighting spirit back.

"Well here we go then!"

She turned around and walked to the stage. She climbed up and looked at the handsome boy.

"You and me mister hotshot. A duet right now!"

She saw the surprised look on his face but his mouth quickly turned into a smirk. He waved for another microphone and gave a sign to his drummer, pianist, guitarist and bass player.

"Hope you know the song" he smirked while tossing her the microphone.

She heard the first tones and laughed.

"Of course"

The song that started playing wasn't made for a duet but they managed to make it in to one. When the last tones of Eye of the tiger lasted they got a huge applause. She saw her friends staring at her speechless for a second but they quickly started yelling.

"You go girl! WHOOOHOOOO"

She smiled brightly and struck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Told you I could do it" she screamed back before looking at the lead singer from the band.  
"Nice voice you have" he said to her  
"thanks" she said with a smile while giving him back the mike.  
"Get her a drink bro she deserves it!" She looked at the drummer who was smiling bright at her and looked back at the lead singer.  
"Well I guess I have to" he said with a smile. He gave the mikes at one of the backstage guys and led her to the bar.  
"My name is Mako by the way"  
"Korra" she answered his introduction in return.  
"You're in a nice band" she said to get the conversation going. He smiled and nodded.  
"yeah my brother and I were lucky to get so far with the band and to get such great band members."

She smiled at him while taking a sip of her drink.

"where did you learn to sing so well?'' she asked him curiously.  
"We had a man named Toza who knew a lot about music. He learned my brother how to drum and he helped me getting better at singing."  
"Yeah he was a great guy wasn't he Mako?" He smirked when he saw how his brother jumped a bit of surprise.  
"Bolin is the name" he said to Korra while taking her hand to shack it as a greeting. "You have a really great voice you know that?"

A small blush came on her cheeks after the compliment.

"It's not that good" she said a little flustered  
"He's not lying it was really good" said Mako.

She smiled awkwardly at both guys not knowing what to do with the compliments.

"well thank you I guess" she said finally with a little smile.  
"Hey Bolin, Mako we're going home. See you again tomorrow!"

The two boys turned around to their band members and lifted their hands as a last greeting.

"See you tomorrow at 10!"

She saw how the other members nodded and looked curiously at the boys. Bolin who saw her curiosity first smiled bright at her.

"we have a repetition tomorrow morning. If you want, you can come"  
"If it's not a problem with you I would love to" she said enthusiastic.  
"It's a deal then!" said Bolin with a big grin on his face.

He scribbled something down on the backside of a coaster and handed it to her.

"here, it's the time and place where we're starting. But it's not a problem if you butt in a little later" she nodded.

"Well thank you for the drink but I really have to go now my friends are waiting for me. See you tomorrow" she waved at them and then turned around to find herself a way through the crowed.

"That's a nice girl Bro" said Bolin to his brother who looked at him with a judging look. "What?!" Said Bolin with a raised voice.  
"Yes she is a nice girl Bolin but I don't want you to try to get me a new girlfriend."  
"What! I would never do such a thing!"

Mako looked at his brother who sputtered a little further.

"How could you even thing that?!"

But he saw the look in his brothers eyes and he knew that this wasn't the last time that his brother would try to get him together with the new nice girl…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"YOU'RE ALWAYS TO LATE FOR GOD SAKE!"  
"YOU HAVE TO SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH!"  
"WE DON'T NEED YOU IF YOU DON'T PUT EFFORT IN THE BAND!"  
"FINE THEN I'M OUT OF HERE!"

Korra peeked around the door while hearing the word the two boys screamed to each other. She saw Mako and one of the band members and before she even knew what was going on the one fighting with Mako stormed past her and Mako stormed into another room. Not knowing what she had to do she walked into the room. The other members where whispering to each other and hadn't noticed her.

"someone needs to talk to him. Bolin it's your brother you go talk to him."  
"O hell no! I want to stay alive! You go talk to him Howl maybe he listens to you!"  
"no thank you I don't want to be the one dodging chairs."  
"Oh come on he isn't that bad! And he never throws with stuff!"  
"You know what I'm talking about Bolin! And if he isn't so bad why don't you go in?!"  
"Guys… We have a visitor"

After those last words the whole crew turned around at ones.

"Oh man I totally forgot that you would come." Bolin said. "How long have you been here Korra?"  
"Ehmm well long enough to see Mako fight with that other dude and well to hear a few things" she could hear Bolin sigh.  
"I'm so sorry you had to hear that. My brother gets… really angry sometimes. And well he and Hassook where never really friends…" He smiled awkwardly at her.  
"Well it's not a problem it can happen. I also get into a fight sometimes." She shrugged. "nothing to be worried about" she smiled to him and she saw how he smiled back in relieve.  
"Well at first let me introduce you to the other members of the band" He smiled brightly at her and the only thing she could do was smile back.  
"That would be great"  
"Boys this is Korra that amazing singer from yesterday!"  
"I'm telling you I'm not that good!"  
"Ow yes you are!"

The whole atmosphere had turned around in a couple of minutes. "Well this are Howl and Tahno. Tahno plays the piano and Howl plays the bass. The guy you saw fighting with Mako is Hassook. He was our guitar player." He saw the look on the faces of the others."Ow come on guys how big is the change that he gets back?"

"Not very big but well, stay positive!" Said Howl.  
"Nice to meet you Korra, and Bolin was right you are a great singer"  
"Tahno don't flirt with her!"

She could do nothing but laugh.

"She's laughing at you both, she totally is!"  
"HOWL!" they screamed both at him. She grinned.  
"Well nice to meet you guys. I thought the performance yesterday was great!"  
"Thanks" Tahno said. "Sorry to bring the subject back but what are we going to do about Mako?" The boys looked frustrated at each other.  
"I'm not going in there"  
"Me neither…"  
"Maybe I could talk to him" They all looked at her as if she was crazy. "It can't be that bad"  
"Well you can try it. Just don't get yourself killed." Bolin said jokingly but she saw the serious look in his eyes.  
"Haha very funny Bolin" She said while grinning. "I will stay alive I promise." And she took off a leaving a hesitating Bolin behind.

She walked to the room she had seen him going in and knocked on the door. No answer. She opened the door and peeked in. She saw Mako sitting in front of the window and heard soft guitar playing. She walked towards him quietly and looked at him. He hadn't noticed her. She softly touched his shoulder to let him know that she was behind him and to not scare him, but that was when everything went wrong. Before she even knew what happened the guitar fell on the ground and he was behind her, his arm was around her neck and her arms where behind her back.

"Mako!" She screamed surprised and after her scream he immediately released her and backed off to the other side of the room.  
"sorry, sorry, sorry" he said with the shock still in his eyes.

She heard the other band members storm through the door and she heard Bolin scream Mako's name in panic.

"It's ok he didn't hurt me"

But she looked at him with a new kind of interest. She saw the angry, scared and pained look in his eyes but also his frustration. What had happened to him to evoke a reaction like that? What was going on with him? Why did he act like that? She didn't knew but the one thing she knew was that he was interesting…


End file.
